The One I Love Most
The One I Love Most is one of the 15 possible episode 4 in the visual novel and one of two episodes to follow Conflicting Desires, the other being Premature Feelings, Discarded Feelings. In this episode Makoto decides for Sekai. Plot The Episode starts with Nanami and Setsuna talking about the school festival. They run into Kotonoha and Kotonoha wonders if she can walk around with Makoto now that they're broken up. The trio discuss the plans for the "break room" they're building for the school festival and starts to get into a situation with Kotonoha. After that they discuss Kotonoha and Makoto going out together and because of this Otome let's it slip that she likes Makoto and is planning on inviting him. In class 3 Makoto and the others are preparing for the school festival and Makoto runs into Kotonoha on the way out. After that Kotonoha and Taisuke run into each other and Kotonoha gives Taisuke the idea to ask Sekai out. During the evening Taisuke calls Makoto to confirm he's not dating Sekai so he can ask her. Makoto then claims he's in love with Sekai and he only dated Kotonoha because Sekai told him to. Taisuke still decides to ask Sekai out. The scene shifts to Sekai's home where she and Setsuna are making their waitress uniforms for the school festival. Setsuna then talks about the school traditions where dancing with someone at the folk dance will mean they won't break up that year and about the hidden break rooms. During the school festival the trio sticks the job of watching the reception to Kotonoha while they all go to have fun. Makoto doesn't have anything to do and Sekai wants to ask him to walk around the festival but can't and Kotonoha also can't ask him because she can't leave the receptionist desk. Taisuke goes over to chat with Kotonoha and then asks her to ask Sekai out on his behalf. Sekai then rejects him saying she doesn't want to go out with someone that has to confess through a girl. After that Taisuke finds out Makoto is Kotonoha's boyfriend then drags him over to Kotonoha to help them make up. But before they have a chance to make up Otome asks Makoto to walk around with her. Makoto goes and then after Otome reveals how she forced all the work on Kotonoha he goes back. Before he makes it Setsuna informs him where Sekai is and Makoto is forced to make a decision between them. He chooses Kotonoha and they have sex in the break room. Meanwhile Taisuke asks Sekai to the folk dance and is accepted by her. The next day Taisuke reveals to Makoto what happened and then all tells him to go on a double date with him and Sekai to a pool. At the pool Kotonoha and Taisuke go to the rides while Makoto and Sekai talk near the poolside. Makoto then reveals he's already slept with Kotonoha. To cheer herself up Sekai kisses Makoto and is seen by nearby people. Kotonoha hears of this and asks if anybody besides Sekai was near him or any couples and then later deduces Sekai kissed Makoto. During the train home Kotonoha asks Makoto to kiss her, later at home Makoto is puzzled by both Kotonoha and Sekai's actions and then goes to sleep. The next day Taisuke lets Makoto know that he and Sekai are officially going out. During lunch with Kotonoha Makoto is pushed past his breaking point and then runs over to Sekai to declare his love for her in front of Taisuke. Category:Episodes